Immortal Doctors
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Henry and Carlisle both knew each other back in the 1950s. They always knew that there was something odd about each other but they could never figure out. What'll happen when they see each other again nearly 60 years later and realize that neither of them has aged a day? Will they discover each other's secret?
1. Prologue

**For the past week I've had this idea of a Twilight and Forever crossover on mind and I've been debating whether I should post it or not. Well I hope that you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight or Forever. Although I wish I did.**

**Prologue**

**Henry's POV**

I thought that I knew death. One tends to become a bit of an expert on something when you've spent that amount of time studying something. Having died over and over again And having studied death and dying for so long I thought for sure that I knew everything there was to know about the subject.

But then life throws something so unexpected at you. Something that you never thought possible. Something you've never even considered before.

I knew Carlisle Cullen back in the 1950s. We used to be good friends back then. I always knew that there was something strange about him. I suspected that he thought I was strange to. But then again most people think that I am strange. He had his secrets and I had mine.

After several years he moved away and I never saw him again. I assumed that he had grown old and maybe even had grandkids by now.

But I was wrong. The instant I saw him at the hospital I worked at I knew that it was him. He hadn't aged a day. He still had that same pale and ice cold skin, and gold eyes that I could never explain. He was still appeared to be in his early 20s. It wasn't just him, it was also his family.

How was this possible? Is it possible that they all shared the same curse, the same affliction as me? Of was it something else entirely?

**So what do you all think? This takes place post Breaking Dawn in Twilight and during season one of Forever.**


	2. Chapter 1: Very Strange

**Chapter 1: Very Strange**

**Henry's POV**

It had been a long day at work and I was tired now. I hadn't been in the hospital all day but I had been in the city with Jo investigating a suspicious suicide in Central Park. I knew death well enough to know that it was not a suicide but I had a hard time figuring out exactly what the cause of his death was. I was sure that I would figure it out soon.

I walked into the shop and I could immediately sense Abe's excitement about something. It was probably about some antique that he had acquired or sold.

"Henry you are not going to believe who I saw at the doctor's office earlier today" Abe said a bit too excitedly.

"What is it Abe?" my son tended to get a little overexcited for little things sometimes.

"Remember that doctor that you used to know back in the 50s?"

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen? Yes, I remember him. He was one of my closest friends before he suddenly moved away. Your mother also had a huge crush on him" I remembered the way Abigail used to look at him. When I asked her about it she didn't deny it. She really did like Carlisle. I had to admit that I liked Carlisle's wife Esme though. There was something about those Cullens that attracted people to them. Like flies to a venus flytrap. Carlisle really was a nice man that was dedicated to his work and to his patients. As was I before I quit and went to work in the morgue and study dead people.

"Yeah, well he's here and he hasn't aged a day"

"Abe I'm sure that you're just imaging things. Maybe it is his grandson or another relative of his. It could not be him. He'd be around 80 years old now"

"No, I really do think it's him. He looks exactly the same"

"Abe you know that is impossible" I said.

"Really? Really want to talk about what is impossible?" he said. He had a good point there.

"Adam and I are just exceptions Abe. It took Adam nearly 2000 years to find me. So I'm sure that there are not a lot of others out there like us"

"Well maybe you're right Henry. Maybe I'm just imagining things. But I think it's worth investigating"

"Abe I'm going to go to bed now I'm awfully tired. I'll see you in the morning" I told him before leaving.

It took me a while to fall asleep. The conversation about Carlisle had brought up a lot of memories that I hadn't thought of in a really long time. He was one of my good friends but I had always gotten this feeling from him. I didn't know how to explain it but I got this feeling that he was...dangerous. Back then it seemed odd to associate the word dangerous with a man like Carlisle and it still seems odd today. He was a nice and strange man. He and his family all had oddly pale skin and gold eyes that would sometimes turn dark.

I had always thought that he and his family had some sort of weird genetic medical condition. But all of my years of research on illness and death showed nothing that I could properly attribute to the Cullen family. I had secretly tried to learn as much about their strange affliction but I could never figure it out. It was the first and last time that I ever gave up. I hadn't thought about them in a really long time. Not until today.

I still didn't think that the same man that I knew all those years ago was the same man that Abe had described. But maybe I should consider what he was saying. I would find out tomorrow when I went back to the hospital.

I got up the next morning and I ate breakfast with Abe before heading out to work.

"Hey Henry" I heard my son say as I was about to walk out the door. "Let me know as soon as you can if I was right about Dr. Cullen. Okay?"

"Sure Abe" I said.

When I got to the hospital I didn't see any man that looked like Carlisle. Maybe Abe was wrong. Or maybe he had the day off.

Lucas was already examining another body by the time that I had gotten there. I looked at the woman's body and determined that it was an overdose of some illegal drugs.

Lucas was stunned by quickness to determine the cause of death so quickly. He always was.

"Henry have you met the new doctor that is working here?" Lucas suddenly asked me. "He seems really nice and the ladies are really attracted to him. I wish I had whatever it is that he has that is attracting all the nurses"

"No Lucas I'm afraid that I have not met him yet. What is his name?"

"Carlisle Cullen"

There was that name again. So he was here? At least a guy with the same name as him. I had to go find out the truth. I had to go find out right now.

"Hey where are you going?" Lucas asked me. But I ignored him.

I was not paying much attention to where I was walking as I headed toward the main entrance of the hospital. So it should not come as surprise when I crashed into someone. But what did surprise me was how rock hard that person was.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry sir-" I stopped mid-sentence when I realized who I had just walked into. It was a man that looked exactly like Carlisle Cullen. No, it was Carlisle Cullen. I was certain of that. Like me, he hadn't aged a day. He had the same pale skin and the same gold eyes that he had all those years ago.

"Carlisle?" I said in complete shock. He too stared at me wide eyed. He had not expected to see me either.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"I'm Henry Morgan. We used to know each other a really long time ago" He remembered me. I could clearly see it in his eyes that he remembered exactly who I was but he was not willing to admit to it.

"There you are Henry" I heard Jo say. "I've been looking all over-" she had stopped talking the moment that she noticed Carlisle. She looked him down from head to toe. Clearly he had the sam effect on her that he had on most women.

"Wow" she said. "Henry who is this?"

"An old friend of mine" As soon as I had looked away Carlisle disappeared.

"Is he married?" she asked.

"Jo what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"We've just got word of a dead body down town and we need you to come determine the cause of death"

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 2: Secrets

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

**Carlisle's POV**

Today was the second of my new job at a hospital in New York City. I didn't expect that anything out of the usual would happen today. As soon as I got there several of the nurses turned there heads in my direction. I sighed. Sometimes I really wanted to scream out to the world that I am married! It can all be a bit annoying at times.

The person in front of me wasn't paying much attention to where he was walking. Unavoidably he walked right into me.

"Excuse me sir, I'm sorry-" as soon as the man made eye contact with me he stopped mid-sentence. I to stared at the man in complete shock. No. No. This could not be. He was a human!

"Carlisle?" he seemed to be in as much shock as I am.

There was no way that this could be happening. This could not be Henry Morgan. I had known him back in the 50s when we worked together. We were both really good friends until my family had to move in order to keep our secret. But he was human. How could he still be so young? He hasn't aged a day since the last time I saw him over 60 years ago.

I decided to pretend that I didn't know him. I didn't want him to figure out the truth about me.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm Henry Morgan. We used to know each other a long time ago" he informed me. I inhaled his scent and determined that he had the exact same scent as he did back then. Yet, it was still human? None of this made any sense.

I was about to say something else when I heard a young woman approaching.

"There you are Henry. I've been looking all over-" she stopped herself mid-sentence when she spotted me. She looked me down from head to toe. I suppose she was attractive, for a human anyway. But I wondered what a member of the NYPD was doing here.

"wow" she said. "Henry who is this?" I really really didn't like the effect that I had on human women. Unfortunately it's all part of the package of being a vampire. Inhuman beauty that is used to lure in your prey.

I took advantage of Henry's momentary distraction to leave while I heard Henry say "an old friend of mine"

"Is he married?" I heard her ask Henry. Um, yes I'm married! She is lucky that she didn't ask that around Esme.

"Jo what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Henry asked, completely ignoring her question. I had been around the human race long enough to know jealousy when I see or hear it. I could detect a hint of jealously in Henry's voice.

"We've just got word of a dead body down town and we need you to determine the cause of death" was the last thing I heard her say.

I disappeared into my office after that. I didn't have any patients that needed attending to so I was left alone with my thoughts. I was not sure what to do about this new development. I wondered if Edward knew anything. Maybe he has known something about Henry all this time and he has kept it a secret from the rest of us.

I was about to call him when I remembered that he was in school right now. He, Bella, Nessie, Jacob, and all of my other adoptive children had just started high school here in New York City. Nessie was a bit excited to go to school. She has just turned seven which meant that her growth had finally stopped and she was able to attend high school with the others. She was even more excited because Jacob was coming along with her. He was willing to move anywhere that we moved just to be with my granddaughter.

Once I was sure that it was their lunch time I called. Edward answered on the first ring.

"Alice said that you were going to call. What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I'm not really sure how to word this" I said.

"What is going on?" he asked urgently.

"Do you remember Henry Morgan?" I asked him.

He went quiet for a minute before he answered. "Yes. Why?"

"Because I just saw him and he hasn't aged a day. Yet, he is human. I was wondering if you knew something about him that I didn't" I told him.

Edward sighed. He was unsure of how to continue. "Yes. I do. It was something that only he, Abigail, and Abe were aware of"

I knew it! If anyone knew Dr. Morgan's secret it would be Edward. "Can you tell me what it is?" I pressed.

"Carlisle I'm afraid I can't"

"Why not?" I said. "I think that this is something that we all need to know"

"Carlisle. He has his secrets just like we have ours. I mean, I'm not even supposed to know his secret. It wouldn't be right"

"Son-"

"Carlisle how would you feel if I told our secret?" he suddenly asked me.

"You told Bella"

"No, I didn't. She figured it out on her own. I have never told our secret to anyone. So how would you feel if I told, say, Henry what our secret was?"

"I would be upset. I would feel like you put me and our family in danger"

"Exactly" he said. "That is how it is for Henry. It's not my place to divulge someone else's secret when I'm not even supposed to know myself"

"You're right. I'm sorry Edward" I sighed. Why did my son always have to be so noble?

"It's okay Carlisle. Anyway, I have to go now because class is about to start again"

We said bye and then hung up.

As I thought about my conversation with Edward I was even more confused then before. What was Henry hiding?

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 3: The Talk

**Chapter 3: The Talk**

**Henry's POV**

After my brief encounter with Carlisle I could not stop thinking. I found it exceptionally hard to concentrate on my job that morning.

"Henry are you feeling alright?" Jo asked me. Even she noticed that I was not performing up to my usual standards.

"I'm fine" I simply told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked me. "You seem kind of out of it today. It's been ten minutes and you haven't identified the cause of this man's death yet. You usually do it in about, oh two minutes" she said.

"I'm fine thank you very much. I just have an unusual amount of things on my mind at the moment" I told her.

"Okay" she said. "Just don't let it interfere with your job" she said.

I tried my best to lay aside my thoughts of and his seemingly immortality for the time being so that I may concentrate on the task at hand.

When I got back to the hospital I saw Carlisle right away. He noticed me right away and he could not stop staring at me. I was doing the same with him. It was amazing how he appeared to have not aged a day. Could he really have the same curse as Adam and I? What of the rest of his family? Were the rest of his family well aware of his secret?

What secrets lie behind those golden eyes of his?

I tried to ignore him as best as I could but it was nearly impossible. I contemplated the idea of possibly leaving work early so that I would not risk running into him again. But I knew that was impossible. It didn't matter if I went home early. I would still have to come back to work sometime. There was no possible way for me to avoid meeting him anymore.

There was also a huge part of me that wanted to talk to him. I wanted to get his secret out of him. But I could not force him to tell me my secret.

I sighed in frustration. It had indeed been a long time since I had thought about the Cullen family, but my mind seemed to be making up for lost time today.

I was eating lunch in the break room by myself when it happened. I heard the door open. I looked up to see that it was Carlisle that had walked in. He wasn't eating anything. I never once saw him eat anything. That didn't appear to have changed over the years either.

"Henry" he said.

"Carlisle" I said to him in return.

"I haven't seen you in a long time Henry. How long has it been, 60 years now?" he said.

"Ah so you do remember me" I remarked. "Has it really been that long? Yes Carlisle it's really me"

"and you haven't changed a bit" he said.

"And neither have you. You look exactly the same as you did 60 years ago. I don't know how it is that you haven't aged at all, but you haven't. What is it exactly?" I said.

"I could say the same about you. I don't know how you haven't aged a day either, but you also haven't. I can't, for the life of me figure it out, but I will Henry" he said to me.

"As I intend to do with you Carlisle. I can't figure out your secret, but I shall hope to find out soon. Or that you may be friendly enough to tell me" I said.

"Henry as I'm sure that you are very well aware people have secrets. Some secrets should remain secrets. My secret is one of those secrets" he told me.

"I understand that very well Carlisle. Like you I also have a secret that should remain that way" I told him.

I realized that I had just found myself in quite a predicament. I wanted to know Carlisle's secret but I refused to tell him mine. Carlisle wanted to know my secret but he refused to tell me his. We wanted to know each other's secret without divulging our own. I had never found myself in a situation quite like this one so I didn't know what to do. All that we were both aware of is that there was a secret.

"Look Carlisle, we were once good friends before and I hope that we could be good friends once again. I have never once forgotten about you or your family. We had a lot in common back then"

"It would be a pleasure to be your friend again Henry" he said and we shook hands. His hand was as ice cold as I remembered.

My hope was that by being friends with him I would be able to figure out what his secret was. Maybe, just maybe I could figure it out. Or maybe we could trust each other with our secret's.

"I must get going now Henry" Carlisle said. "My family is here"

He left and I was able to finish my lunch in peace. I went out into the lobby where I saw Carlisle and his family. I stopped when I got a good look at all of them. His children, his wife, none of them had aged a single day either. They had all remained the same age physically as well.

There was one small difference in his family. They had added two members. A young woman that was sitting with his son Edward. Then there was another girl. I stared at her the longest. She had bronze curly hair. Her skin was not as pale as that of the rest of the family. She was also the only member of the family that didn't have gold eyes. She was also strikingly beautiful.

She was easily the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. If only she were of age. Then I would win her over.

Just then Edward actually growled at me in a way that was not un animal-like. It actually scared me.

**Please Review**


End file.
